Mil veces perdón, sin tiempo para decir adiós
by Kathylove
Summary: AU- Cuando el tiempo se acaba, que es lo que realmente vale la pena?,¿pedir perdón, decir adiós?  Es tiempo de que ustedes elijan. soy de lo más patética a la hora de los sumary así q si esta bn o mal review :P


Este es un one-shot que se me vino a la cabeza durante una aburridísima clase de matemáticas, y decidí publicarlo, es mi primer fic así que suplico que critiquen, pero con amabilidad.

Por si alguien quiere saber esta historia esta dedicada a mi mejor amiga Kony, conocida aquí como Pattineza.

Disclaimer

NO Poseo los personajes, estos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Solo soy dueña de la historia.

Mil veces perdón, sin tiempo para decir adiós

Estaba emocionada, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, estaba en las nubes. Ese día era nuestro aniversario de boda, 3 años casados, era una cantidad enorme, para alguien como yo, escéptica. La pelea de la mañana se encontraba en lo más profundo de mi memoria.

Él ya debería estar en casa, me había dijo que hoy salía a media tarde, la que debería llegar tarde era yo, pero por suerte para mi la última reunión se había cancelado, así que ahí estaba yo, a punto de llegar a mi casa, mi hogar y de él.

Cuando entro, siento una grata sorpresa, él como siempre ha preparado algo absolutamente romántico, aunque la sala de estar no es muy espaciosa, él se ha encargado de ordenar y los blancos sillones se ven iluminados por la tenue luz de las vela, que se encuentran bellamente puestas en los rincones de la habitación.

Sigo adentrándome en nuestra casa, me siento confundida al no encontrarlo en la cocina o en el comedor, pensé que tal vez yo había llegado mientras él estaba fuera, y me sentí terrible por arruinarle la sorpresa.

Resolví dirigirme a mi habitación, darme un baño y sorprenderlo yo a él. Yo creo que podría ponerme el pequeño corsé rojo que mi cuñada me regaló, y así él no se sentiría desilusionado de que yo me hubiera llegado antes de lo previsto.

Me dirigí al cuarto, pensando en la mejor forma de sorprenderlo, en el minuto que abrí la puerta, sentí como el como el mundo se detuvo, como mi corazón dejaba de bombear por varios segundos (a mi parecer) y luego escuche un gran estruendo, como si dentro de mi hubieran demolido un edificio, y no de forma amable y rápida con los explosivos, sino que de forma lenta, pero al mismo tiempo violenta, metódica, como cuando destruyen los edificios golpeándolos con esas bolas gigantes de acero, solo ahora comprendí que ese fue mi corazón que se partió en miles de trozos.

Dentro del cuarto y en el centro de la cama se encontraba él, el amor de mi vida, todo mi universo, besándose y acariciándose con otra mujer, ambos están casi desnudos, en la misma cama donde él me hizo suya y me declaro su amor millones de veces.

Ningún sonido salio de mi boca, solo reaccione cuando sus ojos conmocionados chocaron con los míos, que estaban totalmente apagados. Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la salida, entre las brumas de mi desdicha lo oí llamarme, pero no me detuve, solo seguí corriendo, corrí hasta que el camino, las personas y los autos desaparecieron de mi vista.

Jamás sentí el golpe, solo sé que en ese momento todo se volvió blanco, y ya no hubo corazón roto, ya no existía la traición, solo estaba yo en el inmenso vacío.

En el hospital un corría de lado a lado en la sala de espera gritando a las enfermeras y médicos, estaba desesperado, nadie le decía nada, su esposa, su amor estaba en el quirófano desde hace 4 horas.

Finalmente luego de horas de espera, culpabilidad y dolor, un doctor se acercó finalmente a él, le avisó, podría ver a su esposa ahora, la habían estabilizado, pero ellos creían que solo un milagro la ayudaría a pasar la noche. Corrió como un poseso porque; la necesitaba, la quería y se sentía culpable.

Tomó su inerte mano llorando, mil veces pidió perdón, mil veces juró que había sido un error, mil veces dijo que lo sentía, pero para el momento que su corazón dejo de latir, ya no había forma de que las palabras fueran oídas.

Ella oyó los mil perdones y disculpas, jamás escuchó las últimas palabras que él de dedicaría.

– Adiós… Mi Bella – Tantas veces pidió perdón que ya nunca dijo adiós.


End file.
